


Lance's Ears

by Rigel126



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Ears, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel126/pseuds/Rigel126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of a very naughty Shiro and his shy boyfriend. Cross-posted from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance's Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scottthegoodomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottthegoodomen/gifts).



Shiro found it strange, his obsession with Lance’s ears. His fascination of Lance’s ears probably began when he actually began to pay attention to them, about the time when they first met Princess Allura and she had commented on how strange the Blue Paladin’s ears looked.

It was fun to see them turn so red along with Lance’s face whenever the lean, brown-skinned space pilot got embarrassed. Whenever Shiro teased Lance or flirted with him, Lance would look away, all flustered and his ears would burn like two red stars.

Sometimes, Shiro would trap Lance against a wall with both of his arms, telling the younger pilot how much he loved him. Lance would look away, flustered and saying something stupidly innocent while he blushed right up to his ears. 

Other times, Shiro would just grab Lance in a tight bearhug. Lance would shout and squirm to get free, but his strength was no match for Shiro or his Galran prosthetic arm. That gave Shiro free rein to do whatever he wanted to with Lance’s ears. Just his hot breath on the Blue Paladin’s earlobe had Lance squeezing his eyes shut and his face and ears burning scarlet.

And Lance was so sensitive in his ears. A lick, a brief nibble could make the Blue Paladin moan and whimper in shameful pleasure. All strength would leave Lance’s body as he clung weakly to Shiro’s brawny physique, unable to resist the Black Paladin’s charms. At one time Shiro even managed to make Lance spontaneously blow in his underwear just by nibbling and licking non-stop on his ear. It was a highly embarrassing (but erotic) episode that would haunt Lance to his grave.

But the best time was when, as they snuggled together in bed, Shiro murmured, “I love you,” putting his lips close to Lance’s ear. 

Lance blushed up to his ears and down to his naked chest. He fidgeted and gulped down a big frog in his throat before he replied, “I love you too,” and kissed Shiro deeply for a long, long time.


End file.
